Moments
by Oceanna
Summary: N'y a-t-il personne qui soit arrivé au niveau A entre Eirika et Seth et qui sont resté un peu étonné de savoir qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ? Cela a été mon cas, et voici ma tentative de réponse et d'écriture de leur amour


A/N : Il était temps que je diversifie un peu plus mes activités ^^ Bienvenue à tout ceux qui ont cliqué sur ma fic, je suis très heureuse de vous (re ?)rencontrer. Je préfère annoncer tout de suite : ce one-shot est d'abord un exercice de style avant d'être une histoire. La contrainte que je me suis imposée est : pas de prénom, ni de 'il' ou de 'elle' pour désigner les personnages. Le but ? Sortir de mon style personnel qui se base sur l'introspection et voir ce que je suis capable d'en faire. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez les fautes d'inattentions qui ont échappées à mes relectures. Pour me faciliter la tache et vous faciliter la lecture : les personnages présents se seront jamais que Seth et Eirika.

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Moments**_

˳.-°˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Dernier soir_˚°-.˳

Soir doux de printemps, l'air résonne d'exclamations lointaine set joyeuses, de tintements de verres et de rire discontinus. En contrepoint, un pas léger s'accorde à la nuit paisible, et se rapproche d'une haute silhouette au regard perdu dans le ciel.

«Seth ?»

Deux yeux pers scrutent un visage solide, s'arrêtent sur la mâchoire puissante et remontent vers les yeux d'un brun chaud et les sourcils roux encore tendus par la surprise.

«Princesse ? Vous n'êtes pas à table avec votre frère ?»

Une voix grave et apaisante s'efforce de cacher son trouble.

«Non.»

Un murmure doux mais résolu, deux paupières cachent le regard azur pour mieux le laisser réapparaître, soutenant la question imminente.

«Voudrais-tu me tenir compagnie ce soir ?»

Des yeux bruns s'écarquillent, deux lèvres s'ouvrent pour laisser passer des refus raisonnables et raisonnés, un geste de la main les arrête.

«Je sais.»

Le regard bleu reste assuré et la voix continue avec une assurance à peine forcée :

«C'est mon dernier soir. La guerre vient de se terminer, Lyon vient de mourir, et demain je serai reine – je vais le rester jusqu'à ma mort. C'est mon dernier soir, Seth... Je veux – non. J'aimerais le passer avec toi.»

Silence. Légère crispation d'une bouche finement dessinée qui trahit l'amertume laissé par la résolution inévitable. Les mots sortent lentement et gagnent d'autant plus de poids.

«Tu... as le droit de refuser. Je ne suis pas la princesse que tu sers – pas maintenant.»

Les yeux surpris ont retrouvé leur contenance, la raison tait ses refus. La voix grave se charge de tendresse.

«J'accepte avec plaisir – Eirika.»

…

«Je jour va se lever.»

La phrase banale est alourdie par les non-dits qui vibrent dans le murmure grave. Les deux silhouettes, épaule contre épaule, n'osent pas se regarder.

«... Oui. C'était une belle fête.»

L'approbation a un peu tardé, mais le timbre clair refuse toute mélancolie, les iris azurs contemplatifs se fichent sur l'horizon teinté de gris. Une main large hésite une seconde, le poig se ferme lorsque les mots sont choisis :

«Eirika ? Merci.»

Un regard étonné répond à la phrase presque inaudible, puis un sourire presque joyeux éclaire le visage délicat. Les bras se frôlent presque, la voix grave se fait plus basse en un presque aveu :

«Je n'aurais jamais osé espérer...»

Une main fine mais marquée par le maniement de l'épée en attrape une autre plus grande et plus calleuse.

«Je sais. Seth, je...»

Un doigt qui frôle brusquement sur les lèvres roses entrouvertes pour figer l'aveu qui menaçait de s'échapper.

«Ne dis rien – s'il te plaît. Je... Je ne trouverai pas la force sinon...»

Le murmure est rauque, précipité, presque suppliant – confession soudain d'une faiblesse inattendue. Deux sourires tristes se répondent, et se hurlent les mêmes mots, jamais prononcés. Le doigt s'envole pour caresser une joue tiède. Les visages se rapprochent. Une baiser maladroit, précipité, rapide. Deux mains qui caressent une chevelure rousse, deux autres qui saisissent un visage fin en coupe. Deux souffles courts qui se croisent.

«Merci.»

Les deux murmures rauques ont surgi en même temps, deux sourires amusés se reflètent. Le mot est répété par une voix claire qui se brise brusquement. Le sourire pâlit, les yeux bleus se chargent de larmes. Le soleil surgit derrière les collines et l'étreinte se défait brusquement. Une silhouette fine se détourne de l'autre ; une main calleuse la rattrape. Dernière rencontre des yeux azurs et automne, tendresse, calme apparent, orage intérieur.

«Je reste à votre service – Majesté.

-Je sais. Vous tiendrez votre serment de Chevalier.»

La bouche pleine hésite puis conclut :

«Je vous fait confiance pour aider à la pacification de la région autour de Serafew.»

Le ton solennel est encore empreint de tendresse, mais déjà pragmatique, déjà accordé au soleil. Une tête rousse s'incline.

«Je suis à vos ordres ma Reine.

-Merci – Chevalier.»

Le ton cérémonieux est démenti par des yeux trop brillants. La petite silhouette se détourne pour disparaître en direction des tentes. L'autre reste immobile, solidement plantée sur le sol et chancelle soudain sous la maigre brise.

˳.-°˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Se retrouver_˚°-.˳

Un appel précipité, mais le pas, lui, ne s'accélère pas. Les fins talons gardent le rythme imposé par le protocole. La silhouette déliée se rapproche du corps incliné, un genoux à terre, solidement plantée dans le sol. L'ordre de se relever est lancé immédiatement, accompagné d'un sourire éclatant. Les lèvres rosées laissent se déverser une myriade de questions impatientes. Des mains délicates frémissent du désir d'attraper leurs jumelles, des yeux vert d'eau fixent un visage presque inexpressif, s'attardent sur le pli des lèvres qui laisse deviner un presque-sourire. Les réponses sont concises, mais la voix grave garde une chaleur familière qui n'est pas imposé par les bienséances. Les regards se frôlent, se fuient pour se croiser encore. Deux yeux azurs brillent d'une joie mal contenue, des iris marrons s'agitent pour ne pas s'absorber dans ce ciel, tombent sur les lèvres pleines, entrouvertes et un peu moites – remontent, rappelés par leur devoir.

˳.-°˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Le regarder_˚°-.˳

Des yeux vert d'eau papillonnent pour échapper à l'ennui d'une audience trop longue, s'enfuient par la fenêtre, accrochent un corps en mouvement. Une main large est en train d'écarter des mèches rousses d'un front moite. Une épée est de nouveau brandie, les yeux sont fixes, concentrés. Attaque. Jeu de muscles sur la peau dévoilée, la poitrine mate ondoie au rythme d'un souffle profond. Parade. La gorge blanche se contacte pour déglutir. Le soleil fait luire le torse nu. Une cicatrice vicieuse orne l'épaule droite, semblable à un serpent qui enfonce ses croc dans la chair lorsque le bras se lève, et chaque fois, le visage se contracte rien qu'une seconde pour ne pas laisser voir la douleur. Le sourire compréhensif de façade disparaît une seconde. Les yeux azurs se détournent soudain, les mains cachent leur crispation dans les plis d'une robe d'un blanc royal. Le regard pers s'évade de nouveau, discrètement, vers la fenêtre, vers le corps puissant qui virevolte au rythme des chocs métalliques. Les joues se teintent d'un rose persistant.

˳.-°˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Le hanter_˚°-.˳

Nuit sans sommeil. Écho sans consistance d'un rire féminin connu par cœur, appel féérique d'une voix chérie. Grimace – un corps massif se meut pour chercher un peu de fraîcheur. Des paupières dévoilent un regard noisette qui s'efforce d'oublier le souvenir d'un visage souriant, de deux yeux pers qui se fichent dans l'âme, de lèvres pleines, entrouvertes, attirantes, d'un corps fin et souple, aux formes discrètes pour qui ne sait pas regarder. À cette évocation, les mains brûlent du désir de les frôler, toujours retenues par leur devoir. Le corps se lève d'un mouvement exaspéré et impatient, se poste à la fenêtre. La cour est vide. Soupir presque douloureux. Frémissement d'un buisson. Les yeux couleur feuille morte se tournent vers l'arbuste avec célérité, croient voir une silhouette fine et déliée qui sourit et ouvre les bras. Clignement de paupière – chimère.

˳.-°˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Se croiser_˚°-.˳

Des pas se répondent de chaque extrémité du couloir. À l'une, de fins talons claquent, impérieux, sur le sol de marbre. À l'autre, le choc sourd d'une lance complète le cliquetis d'une armure. Les rythmes changent imperceptiblement pour s'accorder ensemble. Deux yeux azurs qui rencontrent soudain leur homologues noisette. Arrêt. Souffle retenu. Cœur à toute allure. Des épaules solides qui se contractent devant le face-à-face impromptu, les mains larges refusent de se contracter pour cacher leur émotion, qui ressort dans le salut respectueux mais raide. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres pleines, les épaules retombent, soulagées du silence. Les talons claquent de nouveau, les corps se croisent, une épaule déliée frôle un bras musclé, une main fine frémit en une caresse éphémère. Le pas royal s'éloigne, et les yeux automne se ferment pour se rouvrir sur un regard contemplatif. Le couloir est vide mais résonne encore de la rencontre inattendue. Une bouche soupire un prénom au goût d'interdit.

˳.-°˚˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Se rapprocher_˚°-.˳

Deux yeux pers se sont perdus, rêveurs, dans les étoiles. C'est une nuit de silence et sans lune. Le corps ne sursaute pas lorsqu'un pas familier résonne dans le couloir qui mène au balcon et devient de plus en plus fort jusqu'à s'arrêter, tout proche. Une chaleur familière rayonne dans le dos qui frissonne, une main furtive caresse une mèche d'azur. Les deux corps sont caché dans l'obscurité complice qui les enveloppe. Pas un mot – pas un son. Des lèvres pleines laissent échapper un souffle rapide, un cœur bat presque douloureusement dans une une poitrine. Un corps fin se laisse partir en arrière, vers un torse musclé, s'arrête à quelque millimètres de la peau. Il ne faut pas. Une respiration s'efforce de rester régulière dérange les longues mèches bleues et réchauffe le sommet d'un crâne. Pas un mot – pas un sourire. Les quatre yeux se fixent sur les mêmes étoiles. Les mains s'effleurent de peur de se brûler. Un soupir léger, des mains larges osent enlacer la taille. Une tête se pose presque sur une épaule solide... Le pas d'un garde dans le couloir brise l'instant, frisson, la chaleur a disparu. Une main ornée d'un bracelet se crispe sur un poitrine qui semble un peu plus vide.

˳.-°˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_La désirer_˚°-.˳

Deux yeux noisette se posent sur la fine silhouette au pied des remparts. Des cheveux forment une traine bleutée alors que le corps se cambre et semble danser, illuminé par les reflets d'acier d'une épée. Parfois montent les échos de cris d'effort, qui gardent encore leurs sons rauques. Le soleil darde ses rayons et amplifie les ombres et les formes des combattants. Un léger frisson agite la main qui s'agrippe au créneau. Des dents s'enfoncent brusquement sur la lèvre inférieure, le plis de la bouche se fait douloureux. Les yeux semblent vouloir s'élargir pour engloutir la silhouette qui papillonne plus bas, inconsciente de sa sensualité. Deux paupières se ferment brusquement et se crispent pour cacher le désir brûlant qui a saisit les iris. La mâchoire s'est contractée, les ongles semblent vouloir s'enfoncer dans la pierre des fortifications. Longtemps. Enfin, un soupir dégonfle les épaules, les mains se relâchent. Lentement, la raison reprend le contrôle et les yeux se rouvrent. Le feu qui y couve promet encore de longues nuits sans sommeil.

˳.-°˚˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_S'abandonner_˚°-.˳

Des yeux ont viré au brun profond à cause de la fatigue. Le pas est lourd, le corps pourtant bien bâtit semble tituber légèrement à chaque choc du pied contre les dalles de marbre. Un appel inquiet fige la marche, une main douce –si chaude !– se referme sur le bras musclé. Le regard se noie soudain dans l'azur de grand iris qui brillent d'inquiétude. La main se resserre avec autorité et entraîne le corps las vers le jardin intérieur, loin de l'agitation des couloirs. Les mains fines pèsent sur les épaules, et les genoux se plient en réponse pour tomber lourdement sur un banc. Un visage fin descend à la hauteur des yeux noisette, des lèvres pleines laissent s'échapper des paroles inquiètes. Des mains blanches, troublantes et tremblantes volent de la peau mate des épaules courbées aux cernes bleutés puis aux joues creuses mangées par une jeune barbe, se posent sur l'os de la mâchoire contractée. Les yeux bruns s'assombrissent encore lorsqu'un souffle brûle son front, les bras puissants se contractent tandis que les doigts nus caressent la peau qui tressaille. Les mains larges s'élancent soudain pour se perdre dans les cheveux azurs. Le corps fin se cambre de surprise puis s'abandonne à l'étreinte. Les quatre mains tremblent en découvrant la peau embrasée de l'autre. Une voix rauque et grave commence à murmurer un prénom, coupée en plein élan par une bouche ardente. Les lèvres se répondent, maladroites et empressées, le baiser impétueux se prolonge longtemps. Sursaut soudain. Les prunelles sombres se rétrécissent, les mains puissantes repoussent les épaules délicates. Le regard automne affolé balaie les alentours – personne – se relâche. Les yeux azurs se sont plissés d'incompréhension, puis s'assombrissent devant la panique équivoque. Des lèvres pleines, gonflées par le baiser s'entrouvrent, se figent devant le visage torturé. Silence. Mouvement brusque, le corps solide se lève et s'enfuit dans les ombres du couloir.

˳.-°˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Le perdre_˚°-.˳

Deux yeux pers écarquillés, envahis des larmes d'incompréhension tentent de cligner pour les faire disparaître. Une main délicate ornée d'un bracelet se contracte jusqu'à faire rentrer ses ongles sous la peau. Les yeux cherchent un regard d'automne qui lui échappe longtemps et se glacent devant la résolution inébranlable qu'ils contiennent. Une bouche pleine n'arrive pas articuler le seul mot qui lui reste à dire : _pourquoi_ ? Deux yeux bruns sont assombris par une douleur latente qu'ils scellent soigneusement, les mains se sont crispées au côté, les épaules sont baissées en défaite. Une main fine et tremblante se tend dans l'espoir de saisir sa jumelle plus grande et plus ferme, qui s'écarte brusquement – terrifiée par la chaleur qui se propage déjà sous sa peau. Salut brusque. Pas qui décroissent en une presque-fuite. Une main blanche couvre une bouche tremblante, l'autre saisit la taille à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Dans un sanglot, la voix murmure un ultime adieu, et les yeux pleins de larmes s'efforcent en vain de distinguer une dernière fois l'ombre chérie qui disparaît.

˳.-°˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Le regretter_˚°-.˳

Une oreille tente de percevoir le claquement d'un pas et d'une lance qui serait tombé en rythme avec les siens. Rien. Soupir. Des bras mélancoliques embrassent une taille fine. Des yeux pers se plissent devant une question difficile à résoudre, quêtent un visage puissant et attentif pour demander son avis. La voix calme et apaisante ne résonne pas. Des mains s'agitent sous le désir de fausser compagnie à l'escorte obséquieuse, se tendent vers un poignet imaginaire, les lèvres déjà entrouvertes dans un sourire mutin pour proposer une escapade. Personne. La bouche s'est refermée et se plisse en un angle languissant. Les yeux s'agitent un peu partout. La tête accompagne chaque mouvement, croit souvent attraper les reflets d'automne d'une chevelure familière. Personne. Solitude.

˳.-°˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Lui revenir_˚°-.˳

Une silhouette droite et rigide s'avance vers le portail du palais. Le pas vacille entre doute et résolution tandis qu'un regard brun balaie les alentours familiers. Arrêt soudain, irrépressible avant de passer l'arche imposante. Les yeux couleur feuille morte parcourent la façade muette aux vitres opaques, s'attardent sur l'une d'entre elles, au premier étage, se plissent pour mieux la distinguer. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent, comme prêt à confier des mots encore secrets à un fantôme. Les sourcils roux s'arquent – raison, devoir. La mâchoire se contracte – regret. Une main puissante se pose sur les tempes et redescend, les iris bruns s'éclairent un peu lorsqu'il se posent de nouveau sur la fenêtre – espoir – puis se concentrent encore une fois pour distinguer ou imaginer une silhouette chère derrière la vitre, sursautent subitement et se détournent. Le pas claque de nouveau, radide et décidé. Sur la vitre opaque, un rond de fumée se meut au rythme d'une respiration, et un jeu de lumière révèle une main fine posée sur le verre, qui s'enfuit soudain.

˳.-°˚˚˚°-.˳

˳.-°˚_Premier jour_˚°-.˳

L'ordre résonne dans la salle d'audience, mélange pratiqué d'autorité et de douceur, un peu trop fort, peut-être pour masquer le trouble de la voix claire.

«Qu'on le fasse entrer !»

L'un des larges battant de porte s'écarte, révélant une grande silhouette qui s'avance puis s'incline.

«Majesté.

-Seth...»

La voix féminine trahit son trouble. Les mains fines se cachent dans les replis de la robe afin de cacher l'agitation qui s'en empare. Le visage délicat se recompose devant l'immobilité des yeux automne prudemment baissé sur le sol.

«Tu – Vous êtes de retour...

-Oui, Majesté.»

La réponse concise, le respect méticuleux des convenances font que des mains fines et nerveuses se croisent sur l'étoffe d'un rouge royal pour éviter de froisser machinalement les plis de la robe.

«Qu – que puis-je pour vous ?»

La voix claire est voilée pas l'effort accompli pour dissimuler les émotions qui encombrent les yeux azurs. En face, le visage est neutre, figé par une résolution inconnue.

«Je... J'aurais une faveur à vous demander, Majesté.»

Le timbre grave n'a pas vacillé. Les yeux noisette fixent le visage fin, mais évitent les yeux curieux.

«Laquelle ?»

La question s'est teintée d'une déception bien vite écartée.

«Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accepter de nouveau parmi vos chevaliers ?»

Silence surpris. Les prunelles se sont rétrécies, dévoilant leur ciel azur, puis se détournent subitement. Puis un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres délicates. Les yeux baissés remontent, et se plongent dans le regard brun.

«Vous êtes donc revenus avec l'âme d'un chevalier de Renais.»

Pour tout réponse, un battement de paupière – ni une affirmation, ni une dénégation.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chevalier. Vous avez garder votre place parmi ma garde... Il s'agissait de vacances.»

Un soupir, suivit d'un murmure grave, douloureux.

«Deux ans...

-Et alors ?»

La voix douce s'est teintée d'un amusement mélancolique, puis le visage fin reprend son sérieux devant la gêne lisible dans le regard automne.

«Ma Reine...»

Un geste de la main coupe la phrase qui s'annonçait. Le sourire a disparu.

«Je ne suis pas Reine. Ephraïm est l'aîné, c'est à lui de commencer la lignée royale.»

Une hésitation.

«Je suis Eirika, princesse de Renais... Rien de plus.»

L'affirmation est urgente, presse de saisir toutes les implications possibles.

«Mais...»

Un petit rire devant le trouble manifeste. Les yeux automne s'agitent, puis se plongent dans les yeux clairs qui on repris leur sérieux et vibrent de tendresse.

«Autant ne pas refaire les mêmes choix, n'est-ce pas ?»


End file.
